hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Atlantic hurricane season
Storms Hurricane Andrea In Mid-June, a tropical disturbance began to develop near Africa. On June 17, it developed into Tropical Depression One near Cape Verde islands. TD 1 Exploded into tropical storm Andrea on June 18. On June 19, Andrea strengthened into category 1 hurricane in the open Atlantic waters. Andrea strengthened into cat II on June 20th. On June 21, Andrea strengthened into a category III as it neared lesser Antilles. On June 22, Andrea strengthened into a category IV as it passes greater Antilles. On June 23, Andrea strengthened Into a category V as it enters Bahamas. On June 24, Andrea then weakened into category IV as it passes Bahamas. on June 25, Andrea turned right, like hazel from 1954, on June 26, Andrea then turned left, like hazel from 1954. On June 27, Andrea weakened into category III as it entered Wilmington, North Carolina, like hazel from 1954. Andrea then weakened into category II then Category I on June 28. On June 29, Andrea weakened into a tropical storm. June 30, Andrea neared Canada as tropical storm. On July 1, Andrea weakened into TD as it was in Nova Scotia. July 2, Andrea dissipated as it passes eastern Nova Scotia. 354 deaths, 55 injured, millions lost their lives due to their flooding. The damages are cost 87 billion dollars. Andrea was retired and will replace Aaron on 2019 hurricane season. Hurricane Barry On the second week of July, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. Because of high shear in the area which was unfavorable for the time of year and location, the wave failed to develop at the time until around July 10-11 when it entered the Eastern Caribbean. Undergoing an impressive burst in organization, it was upgraded straight to Tropical Storm Barry on July 12. Tropical storm watches were immediately posted for Jamaica. Barry continued to steadily strengthen and was a category one on July 14 by the time it struck Jamaica with winds around 80 MPH. Significant damage up to $895 million USD, mainly from storm surge, and 13 fatalities were reported. Flooding disrupted roads for weeks. After leaving Jamaica, Hurricane Barry continued to strengthen and was a category two with winds of around 100 MPH by the time it struck the Yucatan Peninsula Of Mexico on July 16. Damage totals amounted up to $655 million USD as powerful wind gusts caused major damage to houses. Because Barry was so fast moving, very little rainfall flooding occured although a decent storm surge did cause moderate coastal damage. 2 people were killed--one directly, the other indirectly--in Yucatan amounting to a total of 15 deaths and $1.5 billion USD. The name wasn't retired because Jamaica thought the death toll and damage was minor compared to other storms in the past year. Hurricane Chantal Chantal struck east coast as a category two, causing moderate damage up to $197 billion USD along with one thousand deaths. Hurricane Dorian Dorian stayed well away from land, therefore caused no damage and impacts were limited to increased surf off Puerto Rican coastline. Hurricane Erin Peaked as category four over the Open Atlantic, grazed near Bermuda as a category two causing moderate damage up to $96 million USD along with 2 deaths, then lost tropical characteristics. The name wasn't retired. Tropical Storm Fernand Short lived storm, which did not affect nor threaten land. Tropical Storm Gabrielle Formed in the Florida Straits, peaked as 70 MPH TS and made landfall near Galveston TX as 65 MPH TS, causing minor to moderate damage up to $60 million USD, mainly from storm surge, and one death. Gabrielle wasn't retired. Superstorm Humberto Formed in Timbuktu and went to Nova Scotia as strong superstorm like sandy, he destroyed all the McDonald's restaurants in his path, but otherwise causing minimal damage. Hurricane Ingrid Struck the Yucatan as weak TS, causing minimal damage, peaked as CAT I over the SW Gulf Of Mexico then made a final landfall in NE Mexico as strong TS (70 MPH, 993 mb). Flash flooding caused moderate damage amounting up to $102 million USD along with 11 deaths. Several dams broke, flooding many inland communities where most damage and deaths took place. Because the death toll and damage weren't overly high, the name Ingrid '''wasn't retired at the time. Hurricane Jerry Peaked as CAT V over the Central Atlantic, brushed US Virgin Islands and struck Puerto Rico as CAT IV causing severe to catastrophic destruction, mainly from extreme wind gusts and a devastating storm surge up to 20 feet, and caused over $38 billion USD in damage alongside 129 deaths. Originally, there were fears that it would eventually threaten the Lower 48 (particularly Florida Peninsula)--this did not come true, fortunately for them. It weakened rapidly into CAT II before coming ashore Dominican Republic and caused significant damage up to $650 million USD alongside 12 deaths there--where unfavorable mountainous terrain completely killed Jerry before it could reach anywhere else. A total of nearly $39 billion USD in damage and 141 deaths were reported. The name '''Jerry ''was ''retired from the hurricane list and wouldn't be used again after this. Hurricane Karen Formed behind Jerry. It peaked as a 190 MPH hurricane, tied with Allen (1980) for the strongest Atlantic hurricane ever recorded. Very fortunately, Karen mostly stayed over open Atlantic waters and only brought tropical storm force winds to the Azores Islands as an extratropical storm. It was also the farthest East for a category 5 hurricane--ever recorded. Minimal damage had been reported in the Azores Islands and Great Britian, but no deaths. Tropical Storm Lorenzo Moved up, offshore the US East Coast, bringing gale force winds to a swath of the Eastern Seaboard from North Carolina to New England, but with little damage and 1 drowning death. The name wasn't retired. Tropical Storm Melissa Moved slowly ashore Belize as strong TS, bringing record rainfall which caused severe to catastrophic flooding damage amounting over $44 billion USD along with 1063 deaths from devastating mudslides. Due to the extreme flooding and groundbreaking death toll, the name Melissa was officially retired. Hurricane Nestor Grazed the Yucatan as strong TS causing minor damage up to $22 million USD and one death, peaked as category one in the Gulf Of Mexico then made landfall as category one near Lake Charles LA, causing significant surge damage over $150 million USD alongside 3 more deaths. A total of $172 million USD and 4 deaths were reported. The name '''Nestor '''wasn't retired, however. Tropical Storm Olga Olga was a short-lived tropical storm that caused no known damage or landfalls, although it did initially pose a threat to the Northern Lesser Antilles, before dissipating. Hurricane Pablo Peaked as a CAT III in the Western Caribbean Sea, struck the Yucatan as CAT II causing significant damage up to $227 million USD alongside 11 deaths then made a final landfall in NE Mexico near the US border as a CAT I causing moderate damage up to $87 million USD alongside 6 deaths. A total of $314 million USD and 17 deaths were reported but the name Pablo wasn't retired. Hurricane Rebekah Peaked as CAT IV, struck SE Cuba as lower-end CAT IV causing severe damage up to $22 billion USD alongside 29 deaths then dissipated. But its remnants helped indirectly lead up to a severe flooding event in South Florida which amounted $11 billion USD in damage alongside 30-40 deaths. The name '''Rebekah '''was retired due to its excessive amount of damage and death toll in Cuba. Hurricane Sebastien Peaked as a CAT II and remained over the open Atlantic waters, briefly threatening Bermuda but never directly affecting the island. Tropical Storm Tanya Struck South Florida as a higher-end TS causing minor to moderate damage ($37 million USD) and one death, then struck Louisiana as a weaker TS causing minor flooding damage and 2 more deaths. A total of $64 million USD alongside 3 deaths was reported. The name Tanya wasn't retired. Tropical Storm Van Peaked as 60-MPH TS over the SW Caribbean and struck Nicaragua as weaker TD. Moderate flooding and landslides damage near $108 million USD alongside 6 deaths. The damage, however, wasn't of a great enough level to get its name retired. Hurricane Whitney Whitney went to houston, tx.